A Story Of a Girl TMNT
by Evax40
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and turned in to a turtle. This is her Story and how she changes the Turtles lives for ever.     sorry if summary sucks im new at this somewhat
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a TMNT story and im sorry if its a little fuzzy im working on making it better right now my focus is on my vampire yaoi on quizilla

Here's a little about my Oc

Name: Eva but E for short

Age:16

Looks: Brown hair long in the back (to shoulder blades) front black (1in above shoulders) and I spiked down. Brown eyes (turns neon blue when emotional) pale skin.

Body: you have curves in all the right places

Height: 5'4

Wight: 100 ( I hate that most ppl say there oc is 65 pounds that's not healthy . )

Outfit: is seen wearing a long white T-Shirt and black short shorts with 2in black boots.

Past: E's parents died when she was 6. She's been with foster homes but left when she turned 13, ever since then she's been living on the streets.

Personality: E's a calm and trust worthy person, she keeps to her self because of her power to feel others emotions and since things. (Hence why her eyes turn neon blue) Not much more is known about her personal life.

Thoughts ' '

Talking " "

Narration:

-On To the Story-

It was a relatively normal night as E walked around the city of New York. It was around 12:30 at night.

~~~~~E's Prov~~~~

'Another boring night' E had been wondering all night since her job ended at 9:00.

E was a bartender on the 'bad' side of town, or so it seems to some other its just home.

She waz a little tired from having to do Ally's shift as a dancer as well as fixing drinks, Ally had her baby earlier then expected so E offered to help by doing her job as well as tending for the night. E stopped half way down the ally way upon seeing some of the Purple Dragons. She backed up an claimed the escape latter of a nearby building. Thankfully none of them spotted her. She simply mad her way around them by jumping over roof tops, she would not won't a repeat of her last encounter with them. "My side is still recovering from last time I ran into them." She rubbed her left side while remembering the incident. E stopped at a building about 5 stories up and watched the night sky remembering the good times when her parents were still around. "I hope your in a better place mom... dad…..Happy anniversary…."

But little did Eva know that something bad was going to happen which will coz her live to turn dramatically.

~~~~~?'s prov~~~~~~~~~

"Have you found her" the scientist passed in front of the computers in the lab

"Yes sir! She's on the east side of the city"

"Bring her to me, now!"

~~~~~~E's prov~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a bit of watching the stars I felt something weird. Eyes turning blue she sat up. 'Them again, better act like there not here and then attack when they move' E sat there waiting for them to make the first move. It waz a tense moment, it felt like every thing was in slow motion when they made a move. It was only 3 guys each had a different weapons of choose. The one on the right had a sword, the next a staff and the last one had a some sort of brass knuckles." who are you and what do you wont with me?" "the Dr. wants you and we intend to bring you to him as planed" . The one with the sword attacked first he med for my head with the end of the handle ,trying to nock her off balance. I cot it and twisted his arm along with a upper cut straight to the jaw. I dodged a punch from the other one with the brass sending a roundhouse kicked right the rids with a right hook to the skull. I turned only to get hit with a wave of electricity and then everything went black. Pain...that's all i can feel, for how long I'm not sure any more. Days, week, maybe even month. When I open my eyes all I can see is blurs going by one oh them in front of me. I think it's a men's from what i can tell he's smiling. He turns and says something to the robot behind him. He turns back one more time to look at me the leave.  
a few days later i open my eyes again, but this time i can see. my whole body feels stiff and tired . as i look at my surroundings I see I'm in a big tube of green liquid, a air mask is the only thing giving me air to breath. i look around and also see test tubes ,beakers, chemicals of all kind on a table. to my left is a door. to my right is more chemicals but also some animals in cages, ranging from small ones like rats birds and turtles to big ones like dogs and leopards. 'what's going on'  
my attention is pulled from my thoughts as a small robot no bigger then a 10 year old stops in front of me. "Experiment # 123 Complete Sir" i look up to see a man walk in going straight to a computer near by. "Good. Status check?" the robot moves over to the side of my confinement tube to a computer hocked to my mask and the wires hocked to me. at this point I started to realize he must have been the one thaws men said wonted me for something. "Blood presser is normal. Breathing is stable. No internal Bleeding. DNA reconfiguring completed. Mutation completed." 'Mutation! ' "Time for some test, Put her to sleep, then grain the tube." Right away sir." At this the little Bot punched in some codes and the next thing I know darkness had consumed me.

~~~1mouth later~~~~~

It has been one month since i escaped. one mouth since the lab that made me into this was destroyed. I couldn't let this happen...not to anyone else.  
i slowly made my way across building tops avoiding the people below making there way back home from a tiring day at work. I wish i could say i miss being human, but the truth is its not much different then it was before the only difference is... i cant walk around near other people or be seen in public.I mean you could but that's probably not a good choice.I would prefer not to end up as a Science Experiment again that's for sure.  
As i come to a stop i see the bakery i use to visit all the old lady that owns the shop all ways use to give me cake then i offered to help clean up and help with moving boxes. We became friend one day after i got caught when my friend tried to still one oh her cakes from the back. i was young and not very quick, i got hit in the head with a broom and frosted to wash every dish in that store to pay for the cake. Remembering this makes me laugh she wasn't mad at me like most people would and it surprised me when she gave my a slice of her cheese cake after it all. she know i didn't take it but she needed the help and after all I didn't mind she was nice to me.  
I watched as she left the store closed up for the night. i heard something going on near an ally way and looked to see some Purple Dragons getting there buts kicked by some thing. it all happened so fast I couldn't get a good look at them. i watched as one of them finished off the last dragon and turned to the others, they looked around making sure the weren't seen then left down a near man hole. I looked to one of the punks near the side of the building i was standing on. He groaned. 'Must have be gaining conciseness some what' . I took one last look back at the man hole to see one of them looking at me he looked surprised. He turned to say something to the other one that was about to join the others in the manhole. i panicked and ran.  
~Mickey's Prov~  
"Donnie!"  
"What Mickey?" don looked up to see what was up  
" i think i say some one on that roof?"  
Donnie looks up at the roof  
" Well Mickey I think we should...  
"WHAT THE SHELL IS TACKING YA!"  
"Come on guys Master Splinter waiting for us"  
"Coming"

If you wont a pix of e pleas go to my quizilla and while your at it take the poll on A Story of a Girl! TY ^-^

im srry this is so short its just im not likening the other parts on my original and im going to re-write them when i get time between test and stuff in school so ty for being patient, if you will im going to try to make it better and longer in the future byebye.


	2. Chapter 2

I might be able to update more this year :D

Pain...that's all I can feel, for how long I'm not sure any more. Days, week, maybe even month. When I open my eyes all I can see is blurs going by one of them in front of me. I think it's a men's from what I can tell he's smiling. He turns and says something to the robot behind him. He turns back one more time to look at me the leave.  
A few days later I open my eyes again, but this time I can see. My whole body feels stiff and tired. As I look at my surroundings I see I'm in a big tube of green liquid, an air mask is the only thing giving me air to breath. I look around and also see test tubes, beakers, chemicals of all kind on a table. To my left is a door. To my right there were more chemicals but also some animals in cages, ranging from small ones like rats birds and turtles to big ones like dogs and leopards. 'what's going on'  
my attention is pulled from my thoughts as a small robot no bigger than a 10 year old stops in front of me. "Experiment # 123 Complete Sir" I look up to see a man walk in going straight to a computer nearby. "Good. Status check?" the robot moves over to the side of my confinement tube to a computer hocked to my mask and the wires hocked to me. At this point I started to realize he must have been the one thaw men said wonted me for something. "Blood presser is normal. Breathing is stable. No internal Hemireging. DNA reconfiguring completed. Mutation completed." 'Mutation! '"Time for some test, Put her to sleep, then grain the tube." Right away sir." At this the little Bot punched in some codes and the next thing I know darkness had consumed me.  
~~~1mouth later~~~~~  
It has been one month since I escaped. One mouth since the lab that made me into this was destroyed. I couldn't let this happen...not to anyone else.  
I slowly made my way across building tops avoiding the people below making their way back home from a tiring day at work. I wish I could say I miss being human, but the truth is it's not much different than it was before the only difference is... I can't walk around near other people or be seen in public. I mean you could but that's probably not a good choice. I would prefer not to end up as a Science Experiment again that's for sure.  
As I come to a stop I see the bakery I use to visit all the time. The old lady that owns the shop all ways use to give me cake then I offered to help clean up and help with moving boxes. We became friend one day after I got caught when my friend tried to still one of her cakes from the back. I was young and not very quick; I got hit in the head with a broom and frosted to wash every dish in that store to pay for the cake. Remembering this makes me laugh she wasn't mad at me like most people would and it surprised me when she gave me a slice of her cheese cake after it all. She know I didn't take it but she needed the help and after all I didn't mind she was nice to me.  
I watched as she left the store closed up for the night. I heard something going on near an ally way and looked to see some Purple Dragons getting there butts kicked by some thing. It all happened so fast I couldn't get a good look at them. I watched as one of them finished off the last dragon and turned to the other's, they looked around making sure they weren't seen then left down a near man hole. I looked to one of the punks near the side of the building I was standing on. He groaned. 'Must have been gaining conciseness somewhat'. I took one last look back at the man hole to see one of them looking at me he looked surprised. He turned to say something to the other one that was about to join the others in the manhole. I panicked and ran.  
~Mickey's Prove~  
"Donnie!"  
"What Mickey?" don looked up to see what was up  
" I think I say some one on that roof?"  
Donnie looks up at the roof  
" Well Mickey I think we should...  
"WHAT THE SHELL IS TACKING YA!"  
"Come on guys Master Splinter waiting for us"  
"Coming"

'I Wonder if there still here...nah it's been 2 weeks. But I could have sworn they were not human ' E's thoughts were consumed with Questions about what happened that night. As E walked in the back alleys of New York at 9:30 there were little people as most would have left work around 8 to beat the Thugs and the traffic, so it was relatively safe. She walked passed a few stores stopping at one that she visits a few times there the nice old lady that owns the restaurant leaves some food out for the homeless people that stray by. After getting a loft oh bred she turned and waved to the old lady and found a building to eat on. After finishing her meal she looked over Her Twin swords. In her hand was one she used the most, this swords her beloved master gave her. Its hilt is sterling silver and black the blade had a black dragon winding from the hilt to the end; the other is the same only blue. The moon light shined off the sword causing e to think of the old days when everything used to be good.

~E's Prove~

After a few minuets I was brought back to reality I felt some one behind me. I shot up and put them in ahead lock with my sword at their through. "What! I'm not going to hurt you dude I promise" I relaxed my stance and grip on my sword a bit."How can I be sure you won't?" I slowly let him turn only to notes he was one of the Giant turtles I saw 2 weeks ago. "Who are you?" I was shocked and puzzled as to why he was he talking to me. "Dude I know there was some one else like us, I just know it!" he picked me up and spines me around the put me back down. "by the way my names Mickey." "My names Evangeline but call me E" And that's how I meet Mickey we sat there talking about how I got like this, where I'm from and stuff plane in simple. It was. Nice to have someone to talk to.

~the Next night~

I sat there looking out at the city. It was quiet and fairly peaceful. In an alley near by I heard some yelling. So naturally do to my curiosity I went to take a look. A Group I neared to be known as the Purple Dragons where raiding a store but they weren't alone, there were five guys in ninja suits with a strange red symbol on their chest. As I watched, my hand accidentally moved a rock and it fell. I tried to move but wasn't fast enough, they say me. U turned and the ninja where right behind me swords drowned be for I could pull mine out they where tacked down. "E you OK?" I turned to my left and say non other then Mickey. "Mickey?" 'see I told you guys she's real" I turned to the others, they looked somewhat like Mickey." so you're the one Mickey won't shut u about" the turtle that said this was a little darker skinned the Mickey and whore a red bandanna, if my memory serves right he must be Raph? The one next to him was lighter and had a blue bandanna (Leo) the other a purple one (Donnie). "So you all must be Mickey Brothers?" "No time for introductions it's time to kick some Shell" with that said Raph jumped over the edge of the building followed by Mickey and Donnie. "Stay here" with that said I stood up there and watched as the Turtles took out the Rest of the Ninjas and Purple Dragons. The ones that could move took off running yelling some choosey words and stuff. I jumped down to the ally way with the others."Did you see that E, we kicked there shell good" Mickey was spinning me around and Squeezing me so much I got dizzy and lost my breath. "Mickey put her down she's changing colors" Mickey hurried and put me down but was a little late I passed out from lack of air.

Cold, darkness. This is all I Felt; slowly I opened my eyes to be meeting with Blue ones staring right at me. I screamed and so did the owner of the eyes. I stopped when I realized it was Mickey. He calmed down and got off the floor from use scaring each other. Mickey?" He smiled and looked at me. Yes Dude? Giggling I said "you scream like a girl." At this I heard laughing from the door as Mickey's Brother walked in it was Donny. Mickey was blushing and I patted him on the back after apologizing."Well that was certainly interesting, How are you felling?" by now Donny was checking my pulse. "I am fine, but what happened?" "Mickey hugged you too tightly and caused you to pass out" don stated. I turned to Mickey and he rubbed his head in a cute manner apologizing. We headed in to the living room after persuading don that I was fine, Mickey wonted to show me a video game he got. As we entered the room I say the others, Raph was on the couch watching TV while Leo was talking to a giant rat. Every one turned to us as Mickey ran to get his game. I was later introduced to everyone properly, the giant rat apparently was the Turtles father master splinter, he told me the story of how they came to be and I told them mine. I was a normal kid that wound up and an experiment for some science guy. I couldn't remember who he was and I am glad all I remember was the excruciating pain from the mutation. I told them how I was living on the streets for a few weeks, and a little about my sword; which splinter was holding while I was unconscious. They were surprised to say the least about all I had endured and gladly gave me a home. As the weeks whet by I learned about my new family and they learned more about me. I get along well with everyone, including April and Casey. I have only met them 2 times but April and I instantly became friends and Casey is warming up to me. I spend time hanging out with the Turtles even Master splinter. I play games with Mickey, help Don in the lab, talk with Raph when he's venting and meditate with Leo and Splinter, I especially like to watch them train. Today during Tanning splinter has the guys sharpening their stealth. I'm currently sitting agents the wall watching as the guys each try to sneak up on sensei. In the end they all messed up. As they continued training I moved into the living room. I heard a noise and turned, it sound like it was coming from the door, my curiosity getting the better of me and I followed the noise out the lair and a ways down the sewers. As I got closer and closer the sound started to become clearer it was a few of the punks none as the purple dragons and they there looking for something. I felt something behind me, I turned around. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Till next time pplz! :D

sorry that this is short

Messages and reviews always welcomed :3


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry guys but this story is discontinued. With all the stuff thats going on in collage and life I don't have time for free lance writing.

However if you wish to continue this story your self Please let me know because I would love to see what you do with it,as well all I ask is for credit if you choose to use any of my content or my OC Eva.

I am truly sorry for the I convenance and the lack of informing you all I really am, its just I don't really have time to be on like I use to or time to writing. Who knows maybe one day Ill finaly get back to my first love of story making. Till thenPlease for give me, and i hope you all the best.

Who knows maybe one day Ill finaly get back to my first love of story making. Till then

-Evax40


End file.
